ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sif Hunderson (Earth-62)/Copycat Dimension
Sif Hunderson is a main character in Heroes at War. He is on the Plumbers side. Design Look at picture --------> Personality Though Sif can be charming at times, smart in certain situations, and a really good person, he could seem very harsh and mean. He believes that the Plumbers could make the world a better place, to stop a lot of incidents from ever happening, but the Rebellion gets in his and the Plumbers' way. Sif is very determined to make all the heroes see the good that the Plumbers can do. Powers & Weaknesses Sif does not possess any ability whatsoever, aside from the Alphamatrix. The Alphamatrix is divided into two gauntlets, using just one will turn you into a singular Alien. But using them both will turn you into a fusion between two or so. Fusing too many at once though could be very deadly, the maximum would be 3, and even that could be dangerous depending on the Aliens. Sif has the DNA of over 100 Aliens. Appearances *Heroes at War Relationships *UltiVerse Ulti and Sif share a very strong relationship before the Plumbers Registration, even going at lengths to work side by side in every mission. Even outside of missions, Ulti and Sif do hang out together, going out for dinner, going on double-dates, and even playing video games, and also living in the same home. When the Plumbers Registration came in, Sif was distraught that Ulti is rebellious against it, and thinks he is bias towards it. When Ulti betrayed Sif like this, all he had was tunnel vision. Sif wanted revenge, and things went on from there, ruining their great friendship, even wanting to kill one another. *Richard 17 Despite being about the same age, Sif acts as a mentor towards him, helping him using the Simplicitrix for good. Though they didn't meet a lot prior to the Plumbers Registration, Sif has respect for Richard 17, and Richard feels as though he is a brother. Once the Plumbers Registration came in, Sif asked Richard 17 if he wanted to join, and Rich responded with yes, to test it out, showing their respect for one another. *Miguel Rivers Mig and Sif were best friends prior to the Plumbers Registration. They both helped each other out when they got their Gammatrix and Alphamatrix. Sifs relationship with Mig is more like Ulti, but they felt more like brothers, they even had the same personality. Though when they both turned 17, they went their seperate ways. Mig had problems in his home, Central City. Sif soon met Ulti and started a friendship with him. As mentioned, Mig has a similar personality to Sif. Sif sided with the Plumbers, while Mig decided to go Anti-Plumber, and has that same attitude but with the Rebellion. *Ahmad "Striker XV" Saati Ahmad and Sif met a long time ago, back during his friendship with Miguel Rivers. There was a brief period where Miguel went to Central City to deal with personal issues with his Uncle. Ahmad Saati met Sif, and mentored him during the brief departure. Ahmad taught Sif how to be wise with the Alphamatrix, as well as teaching him a few tricks. When Sif was depressed, he would usually cheer him up. Ahmad was his only true mentor, despite being there for a brief period of time. When Miguel returned, Ahmad Saati left Sif saying that he had important business to take care of. When the Plumbers Registration came in, Sif met Ahmad Saati again, surprisingly. Sif, being angry that he is on the Rebellion side, claims that he is no longer the mentee. Trivia *Though all the other Sifs created might appear all together in some other media, this Sif is only exclusive for Heroes at War, and will not be mentioned or appear anywhere else. Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes at War Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Omnitrix Wielders